


korra/asami waterbending

by Madame



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F, Waterbending & Waterbenders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-15
Updated: 2015-10-15
Packaged: 2018-04-26 12:53:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5005528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madame/pseuds/Madame
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>prompt filled: korrasami with korra using her bending </p>
<p>pretty sure my  butt anatomy is not correct but hey :^) this was a lot of fun to draw, cute prompts///<br/>will be posted to my tumblr once anon comes off (oct 30)</p></blockquote>





	korra/asami waterbending

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ina_K](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ina_K/gifts).



**Author's Note:**

> prompt filled: korrasami with korra using her bending 
> 
> pretty sure my butt anatomy is not correct but hey :^) this was a lot of fun to draw, cute prompts///  
> will be posted to my tumblr once anon comes off (oct 30)


End file.
